who do you need? who do you love?
by Grenny
Summary: te imaginas que la persona que amas se va por muuchos años, dejandote sola, tu que haces? te refugias en otros brazos? que pasa cuadno se reencuentran....lo seguiras amando? o amaras a quien no puedes tener? que harias?
1. Chapter 1

**hola:**

**aqui otra vez subiendo un nuevo ff, este viene en capis que ya he avanzado un poco, para que no esperen tanto a las contis, espero que les guste este first ep, con todo mi yo, de esta serie que parece que les gusta mucho a todos, la verdad es que no me he dado el tiempo de ver la serie, me quede estancada en los primeros episodios shippuden desde que gaara muere,y llegue hasta laparte en que llega un nuevo integrante al grupo de naruto uno que no tiene sentimientos, y a lo que llegue asi como final final es hasta la parte en que naruto y sakura se encuentran con sasuke, que la verdad se veia mas bueno que el pan con chancho, **

**bueno no los lateo mas con mis comentarios de los epis, y les dejo mi joyita, caulquier opi y comen porfa en los reviewss!! **

**su servidora grenny!**

...

Era un profundo y triste silencio,

La lluvia caía sin prisa, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes oscuras, y

Por entre los lúgubres pasillos de konoha se escurría sasuke,

Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, se detuvo un momento para encontrar su aliento, perdido y ahogado en su cuerpo,

Se mordió los labios, hasta hacerlos sangrar,

Algo en el se moría con cada paso que daba,

La vida se le escapaba por entre los vendajes,

Pero no había otra opción, no podía quedarse, no con aquella marca maligna en su hombro, no si tenia la certeza de que no podría controlar sus poderes,

Su objetivo era ahora,

Ahogarse en la maldad, olvidar todo lo bueno, y adentrarse en la intensa búsqueda del verdadero poder, si eso conllevaba olvidar a sus amigos, si aquello conllevaba obviar sus sentimientos, lo haría,

Todo para llevar a cabo un escabroso plan, una deliciosa y dulce venganza,

Retomo su camino, apareciendo y desapareciendo sobre los tejados de las casas,

Hasta internarse en el parque,

Se encamino a la gran puerta de entrada de la villa y para su sorpresa sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada embravecida de una sakura desesperada y desconsolada…

Se la quedo viendo unos momentos, su corazón se acelero, sasuke cerro los ojos y metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos camino cabizbajo hacia ella,

Al alzar la vista y verla mas de cerca, se encontró con una sakura casi sin aliento, respirando agitadamente, apretó los labios, tratando de contenerse, y retomo el paso..

Ignorándola.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron al pasar, ella no aparto sus ojos de sasuke, pero el ni si quiera reparo en ella,

Rápidamente volteo hacia el y con la voz entrecortada le pidió que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola,

Que la llevará con el,

Sasuke apretó los puños en sus bolsillos, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más,

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios,

"te necesito aquí"

Fue lo ultimo que ella le dijo,

Dio un largo suspiro, y volviéndose hacia ella la miró,

Ya nada se reflejaba en esos ojos,

Oscurecidos por levar a cabo su venganza,

Su rostro inexpresivo, frío como un témpano de hielo, fue su respuesta,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, nublando su vista, se enjugo con las manos y al volver a buscar su rostro frente a ella, había desaparecido,

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, desorbitándose en desesperación,

Una dulce brisa rozo sus cabellos meciéndolos,

Abrió mas los ojos tratando de convencerse,

Cuado frente a ella a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo apareció sasuke,

No la miraba, evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos,

Y envuelta en rabia, pena, y amor, le dijo

" MIRAME!!", cascadas de lagrimas desbordaron por sus mejillas,

"MIRAME!!" grito llamando su atención,

Pues ese ultimo grito de pasión y rabia,

Fue para sasuke como una espina atravesando su corazón,

Abrió los ojos de par en par, maldiciendo su debilidad, maldiciendo su propia debilidad ante sus sentimientos,

Maldiciendo el poder que ella tenía sobre sus emociones,

Sus ojos oscuros la miraron directamente, ella trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de retenerlo,

"sasuke" empezó, y el advirtió algo en su tono de voz que estaría próximo a condenarlo, lo podía ver en su mirada,

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar alguna palabra, súbitamente se acerco a ella y tomándola fuertemente de los hombros, casi hiriéndola la atrajo hacia sí,

La ultima lagrima que rodó por su mejilla el la atrapo acariciándola, dejo todo su orgullo a un lado, y aquel brillo en su mirada que ella creía perdida volvió a renacer,

Se la quedo viendo un instante y aquel instante pareció durar la eternidad,

La rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, estrechándola casi con vehemencia, y hundiendo su rostro en la calidez de su cuello se derrumbo, una lágrima rodó por su hombro, lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos,

Y

Acariciando su cabello lo consoló,

Sus brazos se apretaron mas contra ella, como queriendo fundirse con ella,

Sakura trato de buscar su rostro por entre sus cabellos,

Y sin previo aviso los encontró mirándola con el ceño fruncido, con la sien cubierta de lágrimas y acercándose rápidamente enredo sus labios con la boca de sakura,

Sintió los labios de sasuke jugar con los suyos, y pronto sus brazos se fueron relajando, ya no la apretaban fuerte, su boca se fue separando de la suya, tan lentamente que le dolía,

La mano de sasuke en su mejilla termino por separarlos, y solo oyó de sus labios decir en un susurro: "arigatou…sakura-chan"

La mano de sasuke resbalo de su mejilla, pero ella la retuvo en la suya y tirando de el cabizbaja le pidió que no se fuera,

Sasuke la miro y arrugando la frente le pidió que no lo hiciera más difícil, que era algo que necesitaba hacer,

Volvió a acercarse a sakura,

Y Levantando

Su mentón, por entre sus cabellos busco su boca,

Con urgencia, con precipitada pasión, tal vez sería la última vez que se verían,  
Y volviendo a abrazarla le dijo adiós,

Sakura apretó los labios y con la mano en el corazón, deseo poder volver a encontrarse con el otra vez,

Y pidió que lo mantuvieran con vida, entonces como un cristal rompiéndose al tocar el suelo, recordó las palabras de sasuke,

Tal vez seria la última vez que se verían,

Lo llamo por su nombre antes de verlo desaparecer tras la gran puerta,

Y estirando sus manos hacia el para alcanzarlo, para detenerlo, sus ojos comenzaron cerrarse, algo la arrulló entre sus brazos, y justo cuando sus labios se encontraban de nuevo, lo escucho susurrar a su oído,

"aishitte-iru…"

Con esa palabra en su oído cerro sus ojos,

……

Despertó sintiendo el aroma de sasuke por todos lados, sus besos, sus brazos rodeándola, el latido fuerte de su corazón, y el calor de su cuerpo,

Pero ¿había sido una forma de despistarla o en realidad todo lo que el le dijo era verdad?

Ese día tuvo que acostumbrarse a no preguntar por el, a no preocuparse, pero era imposible,

Su mente viajaba con el a donde sea que hubiese ido,

Tratando de imaginar que estaba haciendo, que estaba pensando,

Si había logrado su objetivo, si estaba vivo,…

…….

No quería verla, ni si quiera cruzarme con ella, pero estaba esperándome en la entrada, desafiándome,

Me suplico que no la dejara sola,

Trate de ser fuerte, trate de no, OH maldición! trate de no dejarme vencer por los sentimientos, pero me fue imposible,

Maldije mi debilidad, maldije su poder sobre mí,

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus gritos de rabia y desesperación me hicieron pedazos el alma,

Me acerque a ella,

Y rodeándola con mis brazos me hundí en su cuello, me abrazo,

Y sin previo aviso me aventure en sus labios virginales, dulces, tersos,

Ese era mi adiós,

Todo acababa para ambos aquí,

O al menos eso fue lo que creímos,

Descubrí mis sentimientos y se los mostré a ella, se los regale,

Esperando que ella supiera como ocultarlos del resto,

No pensé que esto nos condenaría a ambos…

¿ Es que acaso no tienes corazón?

...

**me costo sudor, sudor y muuuuchas horas de pensamiento y reflecciones realemente intensas, **

**espero reviewss!! se viene segundo y tercer capi altoque , esperenme un poquitin eso si, toy revisando algunos detallitos ,... **


	2. Chapter 2

¿Es que acaso tú no tienes corazón

¿Es que acaso tú no tienes corazón?

……………………….

Habían pasado varios años desde la partida de sasuke, nadie en la aldea mencionaba su nombre, al menos no aquellos que no estaban de alguna forma vinculados con el,

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su ida,

Naruto estaba entrenándose escondido en la profundidad de una montaña escondida,

Sakura, bajo el brazo celoso de la hokage aprendía técnicas medicinales, convirtiéndose en una gran ninja,

El orgullo de konoha,

La fuerza descomunal de sakura impresionaba incluso a shouji, que parecía ser el más grande de todos,

Pero en su corazón, ella tenía un objetivo,

No mostrarse mas débil frente a nadie, menos frente a sasuke, su meta era poder seguir aprendiendo mas para poder ir tras el, para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos,

Esa tarde, la hokage oficialmente dio por terminado su entrenamiento..

La noche vino rauda y velozmente, no espero mas y salio de la villa rumbo a lo desconocido, determinada a encontrarlo,

En las puertas, ino la detuvo, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón,

Que debía aceptar lo peor, que esa marca en su hombro tal vez lo había consumido, y quien sabe si seguiría siendo el mismo,

Pero sakura, negó con la cabeza, y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ino pudiera si quiera pensar que hacer para retenerla... .

Su viaje había comenzado,

Cada día una nueva aldea, un nuevo reto,

Una nueva búsqueda,

Y otra vez, los años pasaron, pero ella no se dio por vencida,

Hasta que esa tarde, en una aldea de las más temidas, lo vio, en medio de un mar de gente, el volvió la vista hacia ella, y abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendido trato de desaparecer, pero no eran los único, itachi también estaba ahí, y al ver la expresión de sasuke al ver a sakura planeo para ambos el mas macabro accidente, el mas doloroso y temido escenario,

Pero eso no seria pronto,

Sakura siguió a sasuke entre los árboles, gritando su nombre, el se detuvo en seco y tomándola por la cintura la llevo hasta su escondite en una cueva tras una cascada, por entre la cueva hacia un precioso y secreto valle,

Soltó su brazo, casi hiriéndola y cimbrándola por la cintura con violencia y con su aliento quemándola por su cercanía le pregunto que hacia en esa aldea, sakura frunciendo el ceño, y mostrándole todo su dolor, le dijo que lo estaba buscando, que había escapado de la villa hacia ya tres años,

Sasuke la reprocho, mientras sus dedos poderosos se hundían en la delicada piel de la muchacha hiriéndola,

Sakura le pedía que la suelte, que le estaba haciendo daño,

Pero el la sujetaba aun mas fuerte,

Ella trato de separarse de

El empujando con sus manos contra su pecho,

Pero le fue imposible,

Entonces sin previo aviso se apodero de sus labios, casi con urgencia, primero los labios de sakura se tensaron, pero luego se fueron suavizando, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y acercándolo más a ella lo abrazo,

"¿Por qué viniste?, si es mas peligroso aun" le dijo hundiendo su rostro en su delicado cuello,

"quería verte" le dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras se sentaban juntos en el pasto, sasuke apoyando su espalda contra una roca y ella apoyándose contra su pecho,

"te extrañaba"

Dijo de pronto Sasuke, casi en un arrebato y rodeándola con sus brazos, así se quedaron por unos minutos,

Luego sakura se acerco al río para beber un poco de agua,

Entonces el la miro detalladamente,

Había pasado mucho tiempo, sakura pese a seguir siendo la misma niña, había cambiado, su cuerpo había cambiado,

tenía un porte de elegancia, sus brazos largos y graciosos, al igual que sus piernas, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes y dulces, su cabello había crecido descomunalmente, y la insignia de la villa de la hoja ya no la llevaba en la frente, sino amarrada a su cintura, sus caderas se habían enanchado creando curvas exquisitas en ella, que lo estaban desesperando sin saber la razón,

Sonrió para si, ella volteo a mirarlo, y

De igual forma sasuke también había sufrido varias modificaciones, su cabello caía dulce por sus hombros, su rostro se había enanchado un poco, ya no era el cuerpo de un niño,

Sus ojos se volvieron más intensos, con el peso de los años sobre ellos, su espalda se había enanchado, sus brazos y piernas ahora eran más gruesas,

Sakura volvió a sentarse a su lado,

"¿y itachi?", pregunto de pronto, el semblante de sasuke cambio radicalmente,

"aun no lo he podido encontrar, por eso me sorprendió que estuvieras por estos lados, es muy peligroso"

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza,

"se que temes por mi, pero, itachi no estaba en la aldea, lo habría sentido"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"la Hokage

Me ha estado entrenando desde que te fuiste, ya no soy la niñita débil y tonta que necesita ser protegida"

Sasuke rió para sí, estaba sorprendido de su exquisito cambio de actitud, esa noche se quedaron juntos, una fogata y la luz de la luna eran su única fuente de luz y calor,

Sasuke estaba preparando una manta para sakura, cuando la vio aparecer frente a el,

Volteo la vista hacia ella,

Y sus ojos golpearon la imagen de una sakura totalmente descubierta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,

Y levantándose precipitadamente la cubrió con un chal,

Le pregunto que qué trataba de hacer, ella tan solo se acerco y lo beso callándolo,

El chal resbalo por su piel y mirándose a los ojos le confeso que lo amaba,

Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos, ciñéndola por la cintura y aprentándola más contra su cuerpo, y se conocieron con pasión y odio,

Con dolor y ternura,

Se conocieron como jamás antes se habían conocido,

Las manos de sasuke recorrieron cada rincón inexplorado de la mujer que por años había amado, con cada beso aumentaba la pasión,

Sakura desato el hakama de sasuke con sumo cuidado, saboreando cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle,

El la miro desde lo alto, entregándose a el por entero,

Sin importarle el futuro, sin saber que sucedería al otro día,

La beso cuando las piernas de una enamorada sakura dejaron espacio para la consumación de su amor,

Enredo su lengua en la suya cuando sus caderas chocaron contra su abdomen, un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, y aferrandose con fuerza a su amado, ella amo,

Y se dejo amar, un remolino de sensaciones se desataron en ambos, sintiendo cosas que jamás antes habían experimentado,

Su compañero aumentaba cada vez mas la velocidad, incrementando cada sensación en su cuerpo, sentía que ardía, que todo su ser ardía, se quemaba,

Hasta que cayeron los dos amantes, uno sobre el otro exhaustos,

El beso su frente,

Y rodeándola con sus

Brazos se quedaron dormidos,

Sumidos en los brazos del otro…

…….

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, sasuke no estaba a su lado, se desespero, entonces lo vio, en el río bajo una cascada, se vistió y lo espero,

Comieron juntos,

Y esa tarde, se despidieron,

Sakura regresaría a konoha, a esperar a sasuke,

Ese había sido el trato,

El prometió que viviría y que regresaría a ella, claro esta que todos sabemos que eso era mentira,

Aquel ultimo beso duro la eternidad de un sonido, sakura siguió su camino de regreso a konoha, y sasuke, camino hacia la misma muerte, con un futuro que ciertamente era incierto.

…..

Seis días pasaron, se interno en un frondoso bosque, conocido por ser traicionero, solo ninjas especializados lograban salir con vida de aquel lugar, la cantidad de trampas e ilusiones simplemente era impresionante,

Sakura creyó que no caería, se equivoco,

Creyó ver a sasuke, y lo siguió por varias horas entre los árboles, internándose cada vez más en el, entonces se encontró con un hombre vestido con una capa negra de colores, su sorpresa fue tamaña, cuando advirtió en sus ojos el sharingan, solo la familia de sasuke podía obtener esos ojos,

Trato de escapar, puesto que

No tenía otra opción, trato de moverse, pero entonces un dolor punzante la atravesó como un rayo de luz, palpo la zona y volviendo la vista hacia si y mirando sus manos advirtió con horror una gran mancha roja expandiéndose sin control por su abdomen,

Se escabullo por entre las copas de los árboles, tratando de escapar, pero itachi la seguí a de cerca, comenzó a marearse, y ya casi no podía ver bien, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre,

Se detuvo y ocultándose tras unos arbustos reviso su herida con más detenimiento, de pronto todo se volvió confuso, su respiración se acelero, su corazón golpeaba su pecho cada vez con mas fuerza, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, se sintió desfallecer, y cayo sobre el suelo, escucho una voz, pero ya no podía saber que le decía, y entonces el tiempo se congelo para ella, cayo en una especie de inconsciencia…

…………….

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,

Y como despertando de una terrible pesadilla, se encontró en una habitación fría y oscura, la única luz provenía de un pequeño agujero, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas castañearon y la derrumbaron de regreso al suelo,

Se maldijo por su torpeza, maldijo el estar sola en su travesía,

Ya casi no sentía sus piernas, su vientre ardía en dolor, y tenía mucho frío,

Su único consuelo era el recuerdo de sasuke, el la encontraría,

Se daría cuenta,

De alguna forma,

Era su única esperanza,

La luz de una antorcha la cegó, sus carceleros aparecieron,

Los oyó reírse,

Y uno pidió jugar con ella,

"pero no la mates" fue lo ultimo que escucho,

La puerta de hierro trono al girar, y escondida en un rincón trato de no ser alcanzada, rogó por su vida, imploro para no ser lastimada, pero todo fue en vano,

……..

La mano malévola de uno de sus carceleros la destrozo, sentía como su cuerpo débil y frágil era azotado con la fuerza de mil demonios, con cadenas tan pesadas e impregnadas con su sangre,

Sintió correr por su delicada piel torrentes de sangre, mezclándose con su llanto, con sus suplicas, con sus gemidos de dolor….

Llamo a sasuke, a naruto, a ino, a kakashi, pero nadie respondió,

Recibió golpe tras golpe,

Sus lágrimas nublaron su visión y cayo inconsciente otra vez,…

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado,

…….

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron a la luz con dolor,

Podía oír a alguien gritando su nombre con desesperación,

Se vio desde lo alto, como colgada,

Sus brazos estirados y presos de que sabe quien,

Sasuke estaba ahí mirándola, con el ceño fruncido, con los ojos desorbitándose en dolor y rabia,

"sas-uke-kun"

Dijo sonriéndole,

Había ido a por ella,

Había oído sus suplicas,

Tratote zafarse de aquello que la tenía presa, entonces sintió como una puntada recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo húmedo resbalaba de sus extremidades, pero no sabía lo que era,

Sasuke, trataba de acercarse, pero algo se lo impedía,

Entonces ella lo pudo ver,

Itachi estaba ahí, riendo, decía algo, pero ella no podía escucharlo,

Se movió frenéticamente, tratando de liberarse, pero eso solo agravaba el dolor,

Lo hacia mas intenso, y mas difícil de sobrellevar,

Miro sus ataduras,

Y como dagas envenenadas se clavaban en sus palmas dos espinas, incrustándose, penetrando su carne, desgarrando su piel y rompiendo sus huesos, miro con horror que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por esta especie de enredadera, cuyas espinas rozaban su piel, estrangulándola cuanto mas se movía,

Volvió la vista hacia sasuke,

No estaba solo, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, presenciando este horrendo escenario, esta terrible circunstancia,

Hinata se cubría los ojos tras naruto, buscando consuelo, ino la miraba con nostalgia, todo ese odio y envidia en su mirar había sido reemplazado por esta mirada de tristeza profunda, y rock lee, este eterno enamorado, yacía a un costado casi sin vida, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de sakura, el también había tratado de salvarla,

Y ese había sido el precio por intentarlo,

Algo en su corazón se rompía, preguntándose por que todo tenía que ser así, que había hecho para merecer tanto dolor, entonces a su mente se le ocurrió la respuesta,

Itachi deseaba que sasuke se convirtiera en alguien como el, que dejara todo sentimientos humano, que se llenara de dolor, que odiará,

Itachi utilizo su técnica especial de sharingan contra sakura y trasladándola a su reino de dolor y control la hizo sufrir,

"aquí puedo hacer que un segundo de dolor parezca una tortura eterna"

Le dijo riendo,

Saboreando su dolor,

Sakura abrió los ojos y al alzar la vista se encontró en un mundo con matices oscuros y lúgubres,

Sintió como algo filoso se hundía en su carne, atravesándola de lado a lado, un hilo de sangre corrió por sus labios, ahogando su llanto, ahogando su gemido de dolor,

Era un juego mental,

Parecía que destruía su mente y en realidad, su daño era más físico que mental,

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo había pasado,

Entonces oyó su risa, y la voz de sasuke gritando su nombre,

Y a sus pies estaba sasuke arrodillado, su torso desnudo daba cuenta de sus heridas, borbotones de sangre corrían por su piel desgarrada por los sucesivos ataques de quien una vez llamo hermano,

Sakura se desespero,

Y en acto de desesperación utilizo la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se zafo de sus ataduras, sus palmas de enterraron en aquellas espinas, sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que escapaba sin control por sus heridas,

Hasta que comenzó su larga caída,

Sasuke la vio caer, la vio golpear el suelo,

Gateando y con el corazón en las manos se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos arrullándola, busco su rostro por entre sus cabellos manchados de carmesí, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla,

Ella abrió los ojos, y le sonrió,

Sakura no pudo decir nada, su voz en sus labios se fue sin ser palabra,

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron,

Su piel se torno pálida, sus labios se volvieron púrpuras, alzo su mano para alcanzar la mejilla de sasuke, abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos,

No alcanzo a tocarlo,

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados sin vida, su cabeza colgó de su cuello y sus ojos se apagaron mirando al cielo,

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, hasta que su ultimo aliento escapo de sus labios púrpuras,

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par

Un hilo de rabia comenzó a brotar desde los confines del alma de sasuke, y dejándola en el suelo, sus ojos llamearon de ira,

Todo se volvió oscuridad,

Se batió en una intensa batalla con itachi, y en una gran explosión ambos desaparecieron,

Naruto y kakashi se acercaron a buscar el cuerpo de la pequeña sakura, entonces, naruto recordó a aquella anciana que podía revivir a las personas con el chakra, pero eso no sanaría por completo sus heridas, simplemente la traería de regreso,

La llevaron con la hokage y estuvo internada por varios meses,

Cuando despertó, había pasado un año, y se dieron cuenta de que el daño había sido tan grande que como consecuencia ella había olvidado a sasuke, todos sus recuerdos con sasuke habían sido borrados, algunos pensaron que itachi lo había hecho, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que había sido ella misma quien los había bloqueado por el dolor tan intenso que había sufrido,

Y acordaron no recordarle nada de sasuke a menos que ella lo pidiera, ella debía recordar por su cuenta a sasuke,

Pero hasta ese entonces, nadie haría nada,

……………….

Con el correr del tiempo, sakura volvió a su vida normal completando misiones, y volvió a sonreír,

Pero de vez en vez, naruto la observaba cuando ella estaba sola, y veía algo de vacío en su mirar, algo en ella faltaba,

Decidió pasar entonces mas tiempo a su lado, acompañándola, aunque eso le significara problemas con hinata,

Una tarde, sakura estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, naruto se sentó a su lado y tomando su mano le dijo que no la dejaría sola,

Ese día ella le confeso que sentía que algo en ella se había roto, que algo le faltaba, y que

Le dolía el pecho constantemente, el solamente sonrió,

Sakura se sonrojo ante aquella dulce sonrisa de su amigo,

Su corazón se agito, y le sonrió como respuesta,

A lo lejos y tras un árbol, hinata, con el alma en un hilo derramo una lagrima,

no llevaba ni si quiera un par de meses cuando se había armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a naruto y ahora debía cargar con el peso de verlo con sakura,

Los celos habían empezado a consumirla y se volvió egoísta,

No era la naturaleza de hinata ser egoísta, ni mal intencionada

Era una muchacha dulce y tímida, pero las circunstancias de ver su amor amenazadola obligaron a tomar medidas que tal vez no eran las mas buenas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos timiduchos se volvieron chispeantes llamaradas de fuego,

Sus ojos timiduchos se volvieron chispeantes llamaradas de fuego,

Su corazón se sobresalto,

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras trataba con desesperación decir algo, cualquier cosa,

Naruto se cruzo de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared la miro incesantemente,

Con esa sonrisa irónica plantada en su rostro,

Hinata enfureció, y sin quererlo le dijo lo celosa que estaba,

Naruto quedo pasmado ante esta reacción de hinata, ante estos celos sin fundamento aparente, pero de alguna forma se sintió aliviado,

Sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora se confirmaban, y a la vez, algo en el se confundía,

Se acerco a ella y ciñéndola por la cintura la acerco hacia el, hundió su rostro en la calidez y frescura de su cuello, besándolo, para luego encontrarse con sus labios, dulces, inocentes, cariñosos y tímidos.

La tarde cayó sin prisa sobre la villa de la hoja, naruto dejo a hinata al caer el sol y despidiéndose con un beso le dijo en un susurro que no tenía por que sentir celos de sakura, que ella había sufrido mucho y no quería verla sola,

Hinata comprendió y asintiendo con la cabeza le sonrió.

……..

Sakura, en su habitación,

Vagando entre pesadillas, no quería dormir, tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos y sentirse morir,

Tenía miedo de ver algo que la haría sufrir, lo sabía y no quería verlo, revivirlo,

Sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que había algo que nadie le decía, que ella sola por sus medios debía descubrir,

Apretó su mano en su pecho,

Y sin cuidado vago por el parque, perdida en recuerdos, tratando de llenar esos espacios vacíos, de encontrar una respuesta de por que no recordaba muchas cosas importantes de su pasado,

La respuesta le llego como un rayo,

Sus ojos se encontraron fijos en un azul oscuro,

Todos sus recuerdos, todos los espacios vacíos se llenaron con imágenes, llantos y risas,

Y lo pudo ver,

Aquel recuerdo de muerte de dolor, de eterna tortura volvió a atormentarla, cayo al suelo desconsolada, gritando por ayuda, ese dolor punzante atravesando su corazón de tope a tope la destruía,

Y la imagen de un muchacho observándola con la mirada desesperada, y gritando su nombre precipitadamente la marco,

Cuando el se acerco a tomarla, solo el roce de sus dedos contra su piel y su recuerdo apareció fresco en su memoria, "sasuke" fue lo único que salio de sus labios,

El alzo la vista hacia ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, era el,

Fue entonces que alguien llamo a sakura entre los árboles, haciendo que sasuke precipitadamente desapareciera del lugar,

Sakura volvió la vista hacia sasuke, pero ya no había nadie,

Y pensó que lo había imaginado todo, era naruto el que la llamaba,

La vio de rodillas contra el suelo, con lágrimas en el rostro,

Naruto se aproximo rápidamente y le pregunto que había pasado, ella nada mas rompió en llanto y aforrándose a el lloro desconsoladamente,

"naruto-kun…ya lo recordé"

El corazón de naruto se acelero y separándose de ella le pregunto que había recordado,

Ella se lo contó, aunque claro, el recuerdo de sasuke aun no lo tenía muy claro,

Sabia que había sido torturada por alguien, pero aun no podía recordar por que ni por quien,

La ayudo a incorporarse y la llevo de regreso a su casa…

….

En su habitación, naruto pudo contarle algunos detalles sobre lo poco que había recordado hasta el momento,

Noto la gran pena y dolor con cada palabra que pronunciaba,

Trato de calmarla y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella se hundió en su pecho buscando algún consuelo en ello,

"se hace tarde es mejor que descanses, ha sido mucho por esta noche"

Dijo naruto levantándose y aproximándose hacia la puerta,

No alcanzo si quiera a tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando los brazos de sakura lo rodearon por la cintura apretando su cuerpo contra su torso,

Y en un susurro la oyó decir "arigatou...Naruto"

El corazón del joven ninja se acelero, había olvidado por un instante a hinata,

Las manos de sakura se apretaron contra su pecho, y antes de que ella lo dejara libre apoyo sus manos sobre las suyas, y volteando hacia ella la miro y no fue una mirada cualquiera, sus ojos brillaban con tal fulgor que parecían verdaderas estrellas, acaricio su rostro, paseando sus dedos por su mejilla sonrosada, mientras gentiles palabras salían de sus labios,

"no tienes que agradecerme nada"

Sus labios se fueron acercando cada vez mas, hasta el punto de sentir sus alientos quemándolos, entonces la imagen de hinata apareció en la cabeza de naruto,

Su corazón casi se le salio por la garganta, trago saliva y soltando a sakura desapareció tras la puerta sin decir una sola palabra,

Sakura quedo atónita, algo en ella comenzaba a crecer sin que se percatará de ello hasta este instante, se recostó sobre la cama y logro cerrar los ojos sin miedo,

Esa noche no fue como otras tantas, esa noche pudo dormir tranquila, sin miedo.

Sin saber si aquel muchacho que vio en el parque había sido real o solo una invención de su cabeza…

………….

Desde el techo y frente a la luna un sasuke triste de ojos pesados y calmos observaba a sakura dormir placidamente,

Tenía que aparecer otra vez, tenía que recuperarla,

Entonces pudo ver a naruto atravesar el pueblo de pasillo en pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación,

Se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba por suceder,

Sakura se sentía sola y al ver que naruto le proporcionaba cierta seguridad y confianza, confundía su amistad con algo más fuerte,

Y la maldijo por eso, por no recordarlo,

Por no hacer el esfuerzo de ver más allá y recordar que una vez lo amo, que una vez lo siguió por el mundo incierto, determinada,

¿Acaso esa sakura había desaparecido?

Se maldijo por haberla dejado sola, por haberla hecho olvidarlo,

Por dejarla en manos de un cruel animal que solo disfruta de la tortura y el llanto.

Desapareció bajo las copas de los árboles, determinado a no dejarla ir, a no rendirse, a luchar por ella de la misma forma en que ella hizo para recuperarlo.

……

En su habitación naruto daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de poner en orden todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en su corazón, no podía sentirse atraído por sakura,

Su amor por ella se supone que había sido solo un capricho de niño, pero, ahora estaba con hinata,

Peor no podía evitar sentir su corazón apretado cada vez que estaba con sakura,

E incluso se sentía extrañamente mas tranquilo a su lado, más capaz de todo.

Sacudió su cabeza y se mojo la cara con agua fría, se recostó sobre su cama, pensando,

Tratando de llegar a un consenso entre lo que su corazón le dictaba y lo que su cabeza explicaba.

Pero sin llegar a un acuerdo.

……….

Los días y las noches pasaron como huracanes arrasándolo todo,

Y el corazón de naruto se confundía cada vez más, hasta aquel día,

En que se encontraron en medio del bosque, naruto llevaba un par de meses evitándola,

Pero esta vez, sería imposible de obviar,

Sakura lo miró,

Y le pregunto por que se había alejado de ella, que tenía algo mal, el negó con la cabeza,

Y casi precipitándose en llanto ella le reprocho por haberla dejado sola,

Naruto desapareció de su vista apareciendo frente a ella,

Y de los labios de la joven muchacha se escapo un porque,

Naruto la ciño de la cintura acercándola hacia sí, y le susurro la respuesta,

"por que cuando estoy contigo no puedo controlarme"

Los ojos de sakura se abrieron de par en par,

Sin previo aviso naruto enredo sus labios en los suyos en un beso casi íntimo,

Miles de imágenes recorrieron sus mentes, risas, llantos, gritos, desesperación, amistad, amor, compañerismo,

Toda una mezcolanza de sentimientos, incluso el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron,

Los labios de sakura se relajaron, sus ojos se suavizaron, su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso y correspondió aquel beso, aquel encuentro que sin saberlo sería tal vez la última vez que se verían de esta forma.

Los labios de naruto se desprendieron de los suyos y casi en un susurro ahogado le dijo adiós,

Sakura, trato de decir algo, pero el la detuvo,

"pronto te darás cuenta, cuando despiertes, el porque no podemos estar juntos tu y yo"

"pero solo quiero que sepas que yo sí te amé"

Y desapareció entre los árboles, sakura recordó sus palabras y las grabo en su memoria, tenía que hacer lo posible por seguir recordando,

Quería saber a que se refería naruto con el no poder estar con ella,

…….

De regreso a la villa y sobre los tejados de las casas, mientras caía dulcemente la tarde,

Lo supo,

Vio a naruto caminar por el parque de la mano de hinata, sonreían, pero había algo de tristeza en el rostro de naruto,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla,

Y desapareció,

……….

"_dijiste que estarías conmigo, _

_Dijiste que regresarías por mí, _

_Por que me dejaste sola, _

_¿Por qué?"_

…….


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, casi escapándose de sus cuencas, mientras era bombardeada por miles de recuerdos,

_Sus ojos se desorbitaron, casi escapándose de sus cuencas, mientras era bombardeada por miles de recuerdos, _

_Vio a itachi, riéndose de ella, disfrutando de su dolor, _

_Vio sus heridas, _

_Y supo el porque de las cicatrices en su cuerpo, vio a sasuke, y su pecho comenzó a arder, _

_Se tomo la cabeza con las manos tapándose los oídos, _

_Pidiendo que se detuviera, _

_Cayo de rodillas al suelo, _

_Cuando apareció naruto que la sacudió, ella se detuvo, _

_Y mirándolo empezó a llorar, _

"_por que nadie me dijo nada?" _

"_por que nadie me devolvió mis recuerdos?" _

_Naruto no la miró, no se sentía digno de hacerlo, _

_Sakura se acerco a sasuke que la miraba con pesar, _

_Y el vio en sus ojos rabia, _

_No sabia el porque, _

_Ella se acerco y pateo el suelo provocando que este se partiera en dos y golpeará a sasuke enviándolo contra los árboles, _

_Lo tomo por el cuello pidiéndole explicaciones, sakura había perdido la cordura, _

_Sasuke la sostuvo por los hombros y aplicando más fuerza logro retenerla, _

"_dije que regresaría por ti, no recuerdas?" _

_Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y las imágenes de aquel encuentro de amor con el volvieron frescas a su memoria, _

_Sus brazos colgaron inertes a sus costados, _

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

" _lo recuerdas?" _

_Volvió a decir sasuke, _

_Fue entonces que sin previo aviso y sin temor alguno sasuke enredo sus labios contra los de ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando recordó el beso de naruto en el bosque, _

_Y al abrirlos se encontró con sus ojos azules, mirándola con pena, _

_Con ese gesto de rendido, con esa mirada melancólica y derrotada, los ojos de sakura se suavizaron liberando su llanto, _

_Cascadas de lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, ahora se daba cuenta del por que de sus palabras, _

_Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos, sintiéndose aliviado por haberla encontrado, mientras que ella en su interior sufría por ese extraño y dulce sentimiento que había nacido en tan poco tiempo hacía naruto, pero sus sentimientos eran encontrados, su corazón había recuperado sasuke, _

_Pero por otro lado, había encontrado abrigo en naruto, pero sabía que sería algo casi imposible, hinata quedaría destruida y sasuke simplemente no lo soportaría, _

…………_._

"_We were both young when i first saw you"_


	5. Chapter 5

El viento rugió fuerte contra las espaldas de sasuke e hinata, y una sensación extraña se apodero de ambos, un escalofrió los recorrió con miedo,

_El viento rugió fuerte contra las espaldas de sasuke e hinata, y una sensación extraña se apodero de ambos, un escalofrió los recorrió con miedo, _

……_.._

_Hinata había decido ver a sakura, _

_Jamás en su vida habían cruzado alguna palabra, _

_Decidió que era momento de terminar con eso, subió las escaleras, y para su sorpresa había alguien más en la habitación, _

_Se sorprendió al oír la voz de naruto, _

_La puerta trono al girar y los ojos de hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a naruto besando a sakura, _

_Hinata en su bondad y ternura había comprado algo para sakura, era un marco para fotos, _

_Este resbalo de su mano y golpeo el suelo con un sonido sordo, _

_Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a hinata frente a ella, mirándola no con rabia sino más bien con un intenso dolor, _

"_¿Por qué? _

_Fue lo único que escapo de sus labios, _

_Naruto volteo y al encontrarse con esa mirada triste y desconsolada su corazón se partió en dos, _

"_hinata…" _

_Soltó a sakura y trato de acercarse a ella, pero hinata poniéndose a la defensiva adopto una pose de defensa, _

_Naruto la miro sin expresión, casi sin vergüenza, _

"_hinata..gomene" _

_Ella desapareció de la habitación, todo se volvió más helado allí, sakura en sus adentros se moría, _

_Ya había roto un corazón, _

_Era su culpa, _

_Cuanto mas trataba de alejar a naruto de ella, el mas se acercaba, cuanto mas se resistía a el, mas rápido caía a su lado, _

………………_._

_Los días siguientes pasaron lentos y casi sin sentido, _

_Naruto buscaba a hinata con desesperación, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, _

_Hinata se había ido a una misión con sus compañeros, _

_Volverían en una semana, _

_Mientras, tenía que soportar ver a sasuke tratar de recuperar el amor de sakura, _

_A veces los veía desde la ventana de su habitación paseando por el parque, _

_Ella parecía a veces ser feliz a su lado, _

_Y el tomaba su mano y ella no decía nada, _

_Naruto apretó el puño _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, _

_Estaba enamorado de sakura, _

_Lo sentía por hinata, peor su corazón había tomado un camino diferente, _

_No se dejaría vencer, _

_Aunque tuviera que esconderse, _

_Aunque tuviera que pedirle permiso para tomar su mano, _

_Lo haría, _

_Aunque tuviera que pasear con ella en la oscuridad lo haría, esa era su decisión, _

…………_._

_Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello largo y sedoso, _

_Hundió su rostro en la profundidad de su cuello femenino, _

_Ahogando un sollozo, _

_Sakura lo rodeo con sus brazos, _

"_por que no lo dices de una buena vez sakura, por que no lo aceptas ya?" _

_Sakura apretó sus dedos contra su espalda, la sintió como se tensaba, _

"_naruto…" _

"_no lo entiendo.. ¿Por qué quieres estar con el si no lo quieres?" _

_Se separo de ella y frunciendo el ceño, mostrándole su evidente rabia ella hablo, _

"_no lo se naruto…" _

"_ese día te vi, cuando te beso, lloraste y me miraste a mi, sakura a mi" _

_Sakura volvió la vista hacia otro lado, _

_Naruto tomo su mentón y lo atrajo hacia sí, _

"_no juegues conmigo" _

_Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que atrapara esos labios rojos y tristes entre los suyos, _

_Esa fue su condena, _

……_.._

_Los ojos de sasuke oscuros como el mar se volvió llamaradas de rabia, se precipito sobre naruto, golpeándolo, _

_¡Maldito! _

_¡Maldito! _

_Naruto no hizo mas nada, _

_Se quedo ahí en el suelo, _

_Sin expresión alguna en el rostro, _

_Se levanto lentamente, _

_Sasuke lo tomo por el cuello, _

"_eras mi amigo" _

_Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, _

"_soy tu amigo sasuke" _

_Eso lo enfureció aun más y lo lanzo contra los árboles, sakura observaba la escena petrificada, incapaz de hacer algo por detenerlos, _

_Entonces oyó una vocecilla a su lado, _

"_¿Qué harás ahora ?" _

"_¿no era esto lo que querías?" _

_Sakura volteo y se encontró con hinata, _

"_hinata" _

"_no, no era esto lo que quería, ni tampoco me busque perder mis recuerdos, ni las mentiras que dijeron, _

_Lo había perdido y me hicieron vivir en la ignorancia, _

_Hinata, nada de esto fue mi culpa, si hubiera sabido, si solamente hubiera sabido no habría buscado a naruto, _

_No te habría roto el corazón" _

_Dijo lanzándose a llorar, _

_Se maldijo, _

_Por olvidarlo, _

_Se maldijo por todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a sasuke, _

_Tenía que hacer algo para remediar todo este embrollo, _

………_._

_Naruto preparaba su rasengan que hacía poco había aprendido a unir con su elemento, mientras que sasuke con su espada endemoniada, se preparaba para atacar, _

_Fue entonces que sakura se interpuso entre ambos gritando a la vez que la tierra se sacudía bajo sus pies, _

"_ya basta" _

"_no quiero esto, no quiero mas dolor, no quiero mas… dolor" _

_Todo para sakura se volvió borroso y confuso, _

_Los oía decir su nombre, pero no podía responder, _

_Cuando todo se volvió oscuridad, _

_El cielo se volvió negro y el viento rugió, _

_Los rodearon miles de personajes familiares, _

_Era el akatsuki,, _

_Hinata en posición de defensa espero, _

_La risa de Itachi se oyó por todas partes, sasuke aguardo a que hiciera su aparición, _

_Esta debía ser una broma, _

_Fue entonces que sakura se elevo en el cielo, itachi la tomo entre sus brazos, _

"_no te atrevas a tocarla" refunfuño sasuke, _

_Naruto solo se quedo en silencio, _

_Su rabia crecía muy rápido, _

_Itachi, acaricio la mejilla de sakura, _

"_es muy hermosa, podría quedármela y hacerla mi marioneta" _

"_suéltala, ¡maldito! No la necesitas a ella, me quieres a mi" _

_Los ojos de naruto se volvieron los ojos de un animal, _

_Un aura color rojo lo rodeo, _

"_te dijo que la sueltes" _

_Rugió naruto, _

_Y comenzó a atacarlo, _

_Ambos, naruto y sasuke como en los viejos tiempos adivinando sus pensamientos atacaron a itachi, hinata trato de acercarse a sakura, pero esta comenzó a atacarla, _

_Miro sus ojos, _

_Ya nada se reflejaba en ellos, _

_Pero pudo ver unos pequeños hilos en sus extremidades, estaba siendo controlada por alguien, _

_Jamás habían luchado, hinata era muy fuerte, pero sakura tenía una fuerza descomunal única, _

………

_Se oyó un grito, _

_Naruto volteo a ver, hinata estaba envuelta en sangre, _

_Los desgarros en sus brazos daban cuenta de sus heridas, _

_Su corazón se acelero al verla seguir luchando, era como el, jamás se rendía, _

_Su corazón se detuvo completamente cuando el cuerpo de sakura poseído por el akatsuki, por itachi y quien sabe que otros, _

_Atravesó el pequeño cuerpo de hinata con el brazo, naruto enfureció, _

_Su corazón se detuvo, _

_El demonio en el se había soltado, _

_Itachi vio todo el poder desencadenado por naruto, _

_Sasuke lo tomo por sorpresa y cortándole el cuello le susurro _

"_perdóname…hermano" _

_Los ojos de itachi se volvieron blancos y cayo al suelo envolviéndose en su propia sangre, _

_Pero naruto no se detuvo, _

_La cantidad de colas seguía aumentando y toda la aldea temía lo peor, _

_Sakura cayó al lado de hinata, _

_Abrió los ojos como despertando de un largo sueño, _

"_hinata…" _

_Dijo mirándola, _

_Un hilo de sangre escapo de sus labios manchando su mejilla _

_Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, _

_Preguntándose que había sucedido, entonces vio las manos de hinata en su vientre, tratando de detener algo, _

_Entonces lo vio, _

_Borbotones de sangre escapaban por entre esa herida abierta, _

"_hinata…" volvió a decir sakura horrorizada, alzo las manos para cubrirse la cara y las vio llenas de sangre, _

_Volvió la vista hacia hinata, _

"_no te preocupes, fue un accidente" _

_Dijo sonriéndole, _

_¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así?_

_Se odio por romperle el corazón, _

_Hinata era igual a naruto en cierta manera, _

_Jamás se rendía, y era bondadosa y sonreía aun en los peores momentos, _

_Hinata alcanzo a tomar su mano y apretándola le dijo que fuera a por naruto antes de que se pusiera peor, _

_Sakura corrió tras naruto, _

_Sasuke grito de espanto cuando vio a sakura volar por los cielos para caer dentro del parque golpeando los árboles, _

_Sakura no podía detenerlo, _

………

_En su mente naruto revivía el instante en que hinata para el moría, se odio por haberla hecho llorar, _

_Se maldijo por haberle roto el corazón, _

_Entonces sintió una mano helada posarse sobre su mejillas, _

_Abrió los ojos, _

_Era hinata, _

"_naruto-kun" _

_Dijo sonriéndole, _

_Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven ninja, su corazón se calmó, _

_El animal en su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo, _

_La tomo entre sus brazos, _

_Y vio su herida, _

_Cerró los ojos, _

"_esta bien naruto-kun" _

"_gomenasai hinata"_

_Ella acaricio su mejilla, _

_Sus manos se volvían cada vez más heladas, _

_Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, _

_No quería perderla, _

_Había cometido un error, _

_Peor no quería que perderla fuera su castigo, _

_No quería, _

_Hundió su rostro en el pecho de la joven, _

_Tratando de encontrar algún consuelo en ello, _

……

_Sakura yacía entre los troncos de algunos árboles con había golpeado, _

_Sasuke la saco de aquel lugar, y se sintió aliviado cuando la vio abrir los ojos, _

"_sakura" _

_Dijo mirándola preocupado,_

_Lo miro, _

_Y a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio sufrir por ella _

_Cuando creyó que había muerto, _

_Recordó su despedida, _

_Recordó su llanto, _

_Se sintió feliz, _

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaba feliz, _

_Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, _

_Mientras acariciaba su rostro, _

……_._

_Se miraron al pasar, _

_Con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, _

_Naruto caminaba colgado al cuello de hinata, riendo divertido, _

_Sakura simplemente volteo hacia el, recordándole su momento, sus palabras, _

_Sus labios y su confesión, _

_La dulce brisa de verano elevo sus espíritus, _

_Wonderful days are comming….soon!_

"_quieres ir a nadar hinata__?" pregunto naruto tomando su mano, _

"_¡HAI! Dijo sonriéndole…._

"_damos un paseo por el parque sakura-chan?" replico sasuke, _

_Y sakura tomando de su brazo asintió con la cabeza, _

_El viento volvió a soplar, un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de naruto y sakura, haciéndolos voltear, _

_Sus miradas se encontraron, _

_Brillando con hermoso fulgor, _

_Como verdaderas estrellas, _

"_sucede algo naruto-kun?" _

_Pregunto hinata tirando de su mano, _

_Naruto sonrió, _

_Y volviéndose hacia ella "no pasa nada" dijo antes de tirar de su mano para enredarse en sus labios, _

_Sakura sonrió, _

"_hum!? Sucede algo sakura?" _

_Pregunto sasuke mirándola, _

_Sus ojos brillaban dulces y generosos, _

_Y negando con la cabeza retomo el paso,_

"_solo recordé algo que una vez me hizo sonreír" _

_Sakura se alzo hacia sasuke y tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso……_

………_.._

_We were __ both young when i first meet you…._


End file.
